Shooting guns is a popular activity. Usually, the gun is aimed at a target and the gun is fired. If the gun is aimed properly and is held steady as the gun is fired, the target may be struck. Otherwise, the target may be missed. Thus, the enjoyment associated with shooting the gun may vary according to the ability of the shooter to aim the gun and to hold the gun steady.
Some shooters may find it difficult to aim the gun or to hold the gun steady after the gun is aimed. For example, it may be difficult for the shooter to support the weight of the gun while maintaining the aim, especially if the shooter is small or inexperienced. Further, it may be difficult for shooters of all experience levels to maintain the aim of the gun, which may diminish the likelihood of striking the target, especially targets that are located at a distance. Even if the gun is properly aimed and is held steady, the recoil of the gun shot may decrease the accuracy of the shot. Further, the recoil may be uncomfortable for the shooter.
In some cases, the gun may be attached to a gun vise or a gun rest, which in turn is attached to a physical structure, such as a railing on a hunting stand. The gun vise may hold the gun steady and may reduce the effect of the recoil on the shooter. However, most gun vises have a limited range of motion. Therefore, when the gun is positioned in the gun vise, the shooter can aim at some targets but not others.
From the above, it is apparent that a need exists for a gun vise that addresses the inadequacies and deficiencies mentioned above.